medicwikiaorg-20200215-history
Forum:G20 and PCC Supplies
Emma Kaufmann Clinic/Frank Wellness Center Decontamination *Tarps *Free standing tent *Garden hose *Cords and rope Linens, etc. *Clean, dry clothing (many sizes, weather appropriate if possible) *Blankets *Towels *Tapestries, sheets, room dividers *Bandannas Facility *Furniture (chairs, cots, tables, massage table, etc.) *Hypoallergenic soap (not anti-bacterial) 1 bar castile, RECEIVED 1 bar Dove soap *Eco-friendly surface cleaner, Eco-friendly surface disinfectant *Plastic washbasins (for foot soak / wound soak) *Hot pot / electric teakettle *Carboy (insulated hot water holder) / coffeemaker *Wall art, candles, potted plants, cut flowers *Locking file box *Storage space (shelving, milk crates/boards, totes, small plastic baskets) *Sharps containers *BP cuff, stethoscope Medic Space/Briefing Room *3'x5' laminated Pittsburgh map *Large Dry Erase Board *Tables and chairs and/or couches (bug & stink-free!) Dispatch/Comms Space *3'x5' laminated Pittsburgh map *Internet connection w/laptop or other computer *Radios or working phones *Contact list for legal, food, EMS, etc. Bike shop items *Bicycles *Helmets *Locks *Eyeflush bottles (newly purchased bike squirt bottles)17 bike bottles for eyeflush, need washing Grocery Store / Drugstore Items Cleaning *Hand sanitizer (3-32 oz bottles) *Trash bags rolls and plastic shopping bags *Paper towels, toilet paper *Bleach Food *Salt, Sugar, Oatmeal (rolled or Irish) *Cayenne powder, lime juice, ginger root *Assorted snack foods (bars, dried fruit, nuts, etc) - Make sure there are allergen friendly choices *Cake frosting, hard candy, cough drops *Apple Cider Vinegar (1-? gallon bottle) *Raw honey Health and beauty *Pedialyte *Castor oil, Mineral oil *Water-based sunscreen (3-8 oz bottles) *Feminine hygiene products *Liquid Antacid like Maalox (no alcohol in the ingredients list, 2.5-12oz bottles) *Glucometer *Digital Thermometers (with sheaths) Other *Drinking mugs or insulated cups *Cheesecloth or Muslin *Office supplies (paper, pens, shears, stapler, staples, sharpie) *LAW or Irrigation bottles 31 bottles, need washing and labels removed *Duct Tape *Flashlights *Pen lights 1 First aid supplies Wound Care *Trauma shears 1 *Bandage shears *Coban or vetwrap *Tincture of Benzoin *Topical antibiotic (tubes, disposables)--Hypoallergenic *Laceration Trays Personal protective equipment *Nitrile gloves (in S, M, L) latex ? 9 pairs; sterile non-latex ?? 5 pairs; nitrile non-sterile gloves: 11 box S, 16 M, 13 L, 1 XL *Safety glasses, goggles (& Anti-Fog goo) *CPR masks Other *Epi-pens 1 *Nebulizers albuterol w/ nebulizer *SAM splints Herbs/Botanicals (make sure these are well-labeled, contained, & safely harvested/prepared) Herbal sleepmix detox tea *Chamomile, peppermint, hops, catnip, yarrow, skullcap; can order bulk quantities in teabags from 212-929-3780 Handcuff injury aftercare herbs *Traumeel (Homeopathic ointment) *Cow Parsnip (tincture, infused oil) *Arnica (infused oil, salve) *Hypericum (St. John's wort) infused oil *Homeopathic Arnica *Homeopathic Hypericum Liver support herbs *Nettles (tea, tincture) *Milk Thistle (capsules) *Dandelion root (tea, tincture) *Burdock root (tea) *Yellow Dock root (tea, tincture) *Oregon Grape root/Goldenseal (tincture, infused oil, salve) High-mineral / adrenal support / nervous support herbs *Licorice root (tea, tincture) *Cleavers (tea) *Oatstraw or Milky Oats (tea, tincture) *Lemon Balm (tea, tincture) *Red Clover (tea, tincture) Lung support herbs *Mullein leaf (tea, tincture) *Coltsfoot herb (tea) *Marshmallow root (tea) *Wild Cherry (tincture, tea) Immune herbs *Echinacea angustifolia root (tincture) *Echinacea purpurea herb (tea) Burn / wound / throat healing *Ching wan hun salve *Plantain (tea, tincture) *Calendula (tea, infused oil, tincture, salve) *Echinacea (infused oil, salve) *Redcedar (tea, infused oil, salve) Fever and belly herbs *Ginger (tea, tincture) *Chamomile (tea, tincture) *Mint (tea, tincture) *Catnip (tea, tincture) *Sage (tea, tincture) *Yarrow (tea, tincture, infused oil, salve) *Feverfew (tincture) *Boneset (tea) *Fennel (tea, tincture) *Blackberry root (tea, tincture) Women's herbs *Black Cohosh (tincture) *Cramp Bark (tea, tincture) *Raspberry Leaf (tea, tincture) *Uva-ursi (tea, tincture) Dental herb *Clove (essential oil) Other *Miso paste *Dried kelp or kombu seaweed *Sugared/Candied ginger Literature/Forms *"Info About Me In Case I Need Help" count *"Staying Safe in the Streets" handouts 500 *Other paper forms: legal/documentation of injuries/chem weapons/arrestee outtake/refusal of treatment, etc. *Aftercare sheets *Emotional aftercare zine